


Study Date

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Viktor likes him in them too ;), Yuuri likes stockings and heels, getting caught masturbating, nerd yuuri, pierced viktor, punk viktor, tattooed viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri had a crush. It was bad, but he never let anyone know. Viktor Nikiforov wasn't anyone that a nerd like Yuri ever had a chance with. Viktor was the school's punk, it seems weird that he only had one punk in the whole school, but there were only four hundred students at the school. Viktor had transferred in last year when his parents moved to Estes Park, Colorado from Denver. It's still unknown what brought the Russian to either place, but Katsuki had no room to talk.So, Yuri pinned for the punk from afar until one fateful day.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I finally wrote something Victuuri.... I hope I did good.

"Today we're going to give class assignments." The teacher groaned on in his monotone voice that even a star student like Yuri could fall asleep to. He went on saying the pairs that would be together and Yuri blocked it out as white noise until he heard his name, "Yuri Katuski and Viktor Nikiforov." 

Yuri's brain skidded to a halt. He stared at his teacher like he'd grown a second head. He can't be paired up with Viktor, he'd never get anything done. Actually, he figured he'd get everything done because Viktor would be nowhere to be found until the day of the presentation then he'd get credit for work he never did. 

"Mr. Green," Yuri said to the teacher after class let out and he stopped at the teachers crowded desk. "Why did you pair me with Viktor?" 

"Because the kid is failing. This is social studies, take the time to tutor him while you work on your project." The teacher replied. "And don't allow him to just have you do all the work." 

\-- 

Two weeks later, they were sitting in Yuri's room. Yuri gave it his best shot for the last week to get Viktor to put in some work. It never worked though, no matter what Yuri tried. He took a crack at just sitting and doing nothing but staring at Viktor, all that led to was Yuri drooling and imagining licking Viktor's tattoos line by line. He gave a go at getting Viktor to finish his sentences, all that did was leaving Yuri looking like he couldn't speak. He struggled day after day to get Viktor to do anything but stare at him. 

\-- 

Two months later, they still weren't any closer to finishing the project nor were they trying to raise Viktor's grade. 

Yuri gave up on tonight's session in need of some much-needed personal time. He couldn't stare at those lines dancing on Viktor's body or the rhinestones at the end of the stud on his lips. He needed to take care of those feelings before he saw Viktor again. 

He stood in the middle of his room looking down at his drawers for what he would put on. Details, they were pointless when he was on his own, but it made buying the clothes less pointless. He would never go out in public like this, it was for his eyes only. 

The pink fishnet thigh highs that he'd decided upon, were dragged up his legs slowly. No matter how many times he put them on he still worried that he'd rip them. He put on the silver pumps with the diamond sparkles next. The rest of his body naked, the panties he bought would never work with what he had planned anyways. Next, he grabbed the dildo, it had a suction cup bottom. He placed it in the middle of the floor wiping it down with a little cleaner first before adding the lube to it. He knelt on the floor next to it and brought his fingers to his hole. Fingers danced around his entrance as he teased himself for a second, before pushing his finger in. He worked himself open quickly, it wasn't in his plans to get off on his fingers. 

The dildo was a beautiful thing, it's why he bought it. It was seven inches long and thick, it had balls on it which did make Yuri laugh when he first saw it. Now Yuri loved it, he loved the feel of every inch inside of him, of the balls that he could feel against his cheeks. 

Yuri knelt over the phallus shaped silicone and sank down. His hips rotated in little circles getting used to the feeling before rising up and sinking back down. He was just getting into a good rhythm when.... 

"Ah. Viktor." Yuri moaned out loud. 

"Caught you," a Russian accented voice purred in his ear. His hair was pulled back and he was greeted with a pair of stunning blue eyes that he'd been dreaming about. 

"O- our study time was cancelled," Yuri squeaked out. 

"Oh. Yes. I know, but I thought I'd come over anyways and just hang out with you. Though, I do have to admit that this site is a lot better than watching you fumble over sentences." 

Viktor pulled Yuri's hair more, his back arching and his neck open to Viktor's kisses. Teeth rubbed against his veins as air suctioned in little black and purple marks. 

"Vi- Viktor," Yuri whined, his hips swiveled to try and keep their motions. 

"No worries, you will continue. I do love these stockings and heels on you." Viktor praised, caressing where Yuri's stockings ended down his leg to the shoes. 

Viktor moved to kneel in front of Yuri, his hand still in his hair pulling Yuri's head where he wanted. He pulled Yuri forward into their first kiss. It was full of passion, like a window that finally broke allowing magnets to connect. They moaned into the kiss and Yuri started to moving his hips again, glad that Viktor's hold on him had let go just a little. 

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Viktor tisked, "Why play with this fake dick when you can ride a real one?" 

"A- a real one?" 

Viktor grabbed Yuri by the hair and pulled his head backwards again as he stood and stripped off his shirt, letting it hang on his wrist. His pants were undone next, shoes toed off. He stood in front of Yuri with just his socks on and pulled his hair again with his other hand to pull Yuri's face towards his semi-hard cock. 

"Suck," he commanded as he let his shirt fall from his wrist. His hold on Yuri's hair kept him in place, the younger boys nose tickling the hair at the base of his dick. "You're so good at this." He told Yuri when he swallowed around the head and danced his tongue at the bottom. 

Viktor's hand loosened to let Yuri back, he placed his hands by his sides and watched as Yuri bounced on the fake dick while he sucked on Viktor's. Little moans left Yuri's mouth as he found his prostate and directed every roll of his hips to it. 

"Enough." Viktor whispered. Pulling back, he could hear Yuri suck in a deep breath and paused his movements to figure out what Viktor had planned. 

Viktor walked backwards until his knees hit his bed, he sat on Yuri's bed and backed up against the wall and laid a pillow behind his back. Patting his lap, he beckoned Yuri over. 

"Viktor," Yuri moaned out as he pulled himself off of the toy and strutted his hips when he walked towards Viktor. "Like what you see?" 

Viktor moaned his agreement and he grabbed his dick in a loose fist and stripped it. Yuri, full of confidence he didn't think he'd ever have, smacked away Viktor's hand. He sunk down and rotated his hips. Viktor was about the size of the toy he was just playing with, just a little thicker. It made him groan and throw his head back. Before he could pull his head forward to give Viktor's neck tattoos the same treatment Viktor gave his neck, the other boy grabbed his hair and pulled back. 

"Viktor," Yuri moaned again. "You sure love that," he giggled. 

"You have no idea," Viktor commented before he let go of the other boys' hair and grabbed his hips, controlling Yuri's movements. 

Yuri took the time that his head wasn't being manipulated and attached his mouth to Viktor's tattoos. Finally, he tasted the sweat on the other boys' body. Licked the ink that formed the lotus flower under Viktor's right ear. With not having to focus on his hips, he took the time to focus on what his tongue could trace, Viktor's hands made sure that they both still got pleasure out of this. Even if most of Yuri's pleasure came from the lines he followed of the vines that wrapped around Viktor's shoulder and lead to the two-headed eagle coat of arms that flew across his chest. 

Yuri took great time brushing his tongue along every black line that made up the wings. He was distracted by the bars in Viktor's nipples that lie under the wings just right above the swords in the eagle's feet. The rings had elephants on either side and Yuri was more than okay with the joke that made him snort a laugh. It was then that Viktor moved his hips and he felt metal brush against his glands, letting out a surprise squeak when he realized he didn't feel that before. 

Viktor let out a small laugh and moved his hips to the beat he had Yuri's moving so the same noise would leave Yuri's mouth again. Breathy moans and high-pitched wails accompanied the sound of skin slapping against skin. Their names intermingled in the mix, all noises growing and growing until they snapped. 

"Viktor," Yuri yelled out squirming his hips to get the slightest friction on his leaking dick. He smacked Viktor's hands away from his hips and planted his hands on his shoulders. Viktor grabbed Yuri's dick and started to jack Yuri off in the same pattern Yuri's hips were moving. When Viktor twisted his wrist at the tip Yuri yelled out his name again and painted his chest with new lines that Yuri didn't mind lapping up either. 

Viktor didn't last much longer, the feeling of Yuri squeezing him left him with his mouth open in a silent scream and marking Yuri's insides. 

Yuri's hips stopped as he caught his breath feeling Viktor twitching inside of him, he moaned again and fell forward to Viktor's lips. Their kiss this time was less frenzied and more caring. Two hearts becoming one in a movement that was only told of in old fables. 

\-- 

By the end of the school year Yuri and Viktor were inseparable. Yuri even had a few piercings, even if only Viktor saw them. He had more outfits now that he had someone to wear them for, more stockings than anything- they were Viktor's favorite. Yuri and Viktor's project on how clothes were dyed before mass production machines took over, got them both an A. Viktor's grades raised in every class he was in after a little game of say the correct answer and I'll take off a piece of my clothing, lead him to wanting to know as much as he could so he'd leave Yuri both naked and proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven -- Stockings. Hair Pulling. Catching The Other Masturbating.  
> Bonus -- I added Tattoo/Piercing from Day Four too cause I felt I didn't use it enough in that one ;)
> 
> Viktor's coat of arms can be read as his love for old Russia or as him being a distant relative to the Tsars ..... It's really up to you.
> 
> This concludes the Kink Week Fics ... I'm really sorry I didn't get them in during the actual week they were supposed to, but I hope these awesome fics made up for it.


End file.
